koujanonsenshifandomcom-20200214-history
Villains of Kouja no Senshi
It's been a while, but here is the list of the villains that are within the actual KNS series that are not members of Team Spicer. Season 1 (Fate) *Justin Lawson (Author) (Reborn without memories) *The Duke (Chzo Mythos OC) (Reborn without memories) *Sabrina (Pokemon) (Reborn as a Pokemon Gym Leader) *Slash (Chrono Trigger) *Flea (Chrono Trigger) *Ozzie (Chrono Trigger) *Azala (Chrono Trigger) (Killed by Snake) *Queen Zeal (Chrono Trigger) (Killed by KNS & Team Spicer) *Lavos (Chrono Trigger) (Erased by Chrono Cross) *Count Dooku (Star Wars) (Killed by Anakin) *Hagitaka (Thundercats OC) (Killed by Cluster Prime) *MaloMyotismon (Digimon) (Killed by Wizardmon) *Queen Metallia (SM) (Killed by Serenity) Season 2 (Fate) *Trogdor (Homestar Runner) (Summon) *Cackletta (Mario) (Killed by Sailor Moon) *Fawful (Mario) (Killed by KNS & Team Spicer) *The Queen/Witch (Snow White) (Killed by Delete) *Majora's Mask (Zelda) (Killed by Him) *Axem Rangers (Mario) (Killed by Sasami) *Wart (Mario) (Killed by Grievous, then Hiram) *Tabuu (SSBB) (Killed by KNS & Team Spicer) *Clayton (Tarzan) (Killed by Sting Chameleon) *Organization XIII (KH): *Vexen (Killed by Axel) *Larxene (Reborn) *Leaxus (Killed by Riku/Xenahort, Rika/Demona, Raye/Azula, & Jack/Jareth) *Marluxia (Killed by KNS & Team Spicer) *Zexion (Killed by Riku, Raye, Rika, and Jack Replicas) *Xion (Reborn) *Roxas (Reborn) *Tsukasa (.hack//SIGN) (Reborn) *Aang & Katara (Avatar) (Reborn) *Total Drama Island Cast (minus Trent) (Reborn) *Chrono Trigger Gang (minus Schala) (Reborn) *Lynx (Chrono Cross) (Reborn) *Schala "Kid" Zeal (Reborn) *Imax (OC) (Fused with Betty) *Dende Lee (Cyberchase/Juniper Lee OC) (Fused with Delete) *Xigbar (Killed by Schala) *Xaldin (Killed by KNS & Team Spicer) *Demyx (Killed by Cruel Twilight Band) *Saix (Reborn) *Axel (Reborn) *Luxord (Killed by Sailor Moon) *Xemnas (Killed by KNS & Team Spicer) *Wacky (Bonkers) (Got kicked out) *Judge Doom/Yami Doom (WFRR) (Killed by Ernie) *Basilisx (Alvin Earthworm's Mario Z OC) (Killed by Xemnas) *Shan Yu (Mulan) (Killed by Mushu & Miss Naughty) *Mr. Waternoose (Monsters Inc) (Taken to Custody by CDA) *The Wizard (Care Bears in Wonderland) (Killed by Alice, Cream, & Sailor Mercury) *Queen of Hearts/Duchess (Disney Alice in Wonderland) (Killed by Mr. Nervous) *The Hatter (American McGee's Alice) (Restored) *The Red Queen (American McGee's Alice) (Restored) *Stan the Jabberwocky (Care Bears Alice/American McGee's Alice) (Restored) *The Vizier (Care Bears: Nutcracker) (Christmas Special 1 Only) (Turned to Father & Sent back to Toyland) *Mrs. Claus (Billy & Mandy) (Christmas Special 1 Only) (Restored) *Santa as a vampire (Christmas Special 1 Only) (Restored) *Lucifer (Cinderella) (Christmas Special 2 Only) (Unknown) *Sylvester (Looney Tunes) (Minor villain) (Christmas Special 2 Only) (Returned to KNS) *Ansem/Xenohort (KH) (Killed by Machine?) *Demona (Gargoyles) (Killed by Machine?) *Jareth (Labyrinth) (Killed by Machine?) *Azula (Avatar) (Killed by Machine?) *Chzo (Chzo Mythos) (Killed by KNS & Team Spicer through halves of Xemnas and Pharaoh 90) Season 3 (Fate) *Fiore (SMR Movie) (Clensed of Kisinian Blossom) *Kisinian Blossom Flower (SMR Movie) (Killed by Sailor Moon & Solaris) *Princess Snow Kaguya (SMS Movie) *Heinrich (Conker) (Killed by Sonic Heroes) *Death Busters (SMS): *Panther King (Conker) (Killed by Ze Professor & Heinrich) *Dr. Tomoe (Drained by Germatoid & Killed by Pharaoh 90) *Kaori Night/Kaolinite (Killed by Mistress 9) *Eudial (Killed by Crocs) *Mimete (Killed by Crocs) *Tellu (Killed by Crocs) *Viluy (Killed by Crocs) *Cyprine & Ptilol (Accidental Suicide) *Ernie the Giant Chicken (Family Guy) (Killed by Carl) *Mistress 9 (Semi True Leader) (Killed by Sailor Saturn) *New Prince (Chzo Mythos) (Reborn) *John DeFoe (Chzo Mythos) (Reborn) *Naraku (Inuyasha) (Killed by Inuyasha) *Shredder (TMNT) (Killed by Frieza) *Gluttony (FMA) (Devoured by the Phage) *Pride (FMA) (Devoured by the Phage) *Envy (FMA) (Killed by Mimette) *Mother Brain (Metroid) (Killed by Samus) *Dr. Wily (Megaman) (???) *Lactose (Sam & Max) (Killed by Dark Heart Bear) *Evil Dangly Deever (Sam & Max) (Killed by Him) *Gannondorf (Legend of Zelda) (???) *Slade/Deathstroke (DC) (Killed by Ayami) *Lex Luthor (DC) (Killed by Ayami) *Joker (DC) (Killed by Ayami) *Harley Quinn (DC) (Killed by Ayami) *Uglion (Sam & Max) (Killed by James) *Hive Five (DC) (Devoured by the Phage) *Aku (Samurai Jack) (Killed by Snake & Samurai Jack) *The Dark Queen (Battletoads) *Foes of Bubsy (Killed by Pharaoh 90) *Monkeyfist (Kim Possible) (Killed by Pharaoh 90) *Aikiko Kurata (Digimon Data Squad) (Dragged to Hell by B.L.) *Dark Heart Bear/Pharaoh 90 (Care Bears OC/SM) (True Leader) (Killed by Super Sailor Moon, Dynasmon, Sailor Saturn, & Master Sword) *Dr. Eggman (Sonic) (Killed by the Council of 4) *Gruntilda (Banjo-Kazooie) (Killed by the Pokemon) *Mojo Jojo (PPG) (ZIO Version) (Killed by Greasy) *Snakelord (JusSonic's OC) (Erased Out of Existence (explained in Another Story)) *The Red Guy (Cow & Chicken) (Forced Out) *Yertle the Turtle (Dr. Seuss Series) (Killed by Ayami) *Rob & Claudia (Teknophage) (Turned Traitor) *Jason & Ayami (Teknophage OCs) (Turned Traitor) Season 4 (Fate) *Mice (Hitchhiker's Guide) (Squished/Blown to Death) *Vogons (Hitchhiker's Guide) (Permanetly Depressed) *Taurus Bulba (Darkwing Duck) *Count Bleck's Army (Mario): *Count Bleck (Reborn in Shadowdeath's Home) *Nastasha (Disbanded) *O'Chunks (Disbanded) *Mimi (Disbanded) *Dimentio (Killed by Armored Super Sailor Moon) *Romulus IQ (RDZ's OC) (Disbanded) *Nana Atomi/Night Strike (RDZ's OC) (Disbanded) *Victor, Victoria, & Emily Reborn (Corpse Bride) (Disbanded) *Adella Mouse (OC) (Disbanded) *Alpha (MIB) (Forced Fused/Killed by Armored Super Sailor Moon) *Sir Jake & Kara (PPG OCs) (Disbanded) *Fifilina/Fifi (Rose Angel Fifi SPM's OC) (With Blumiere) *Andrix & Deliah (Sonic OCs) (Disbanded) *Lula (OC) (Disbanded) *Roboticised Conker (Conker) (Disbanded) *Roboticised Berri (Conker) (Disbanded) *Discord (MLP: FIM) (Mostly Quit) *Mr. L/Luigi (unhypnotized) *Miss D/Daisy (unhypnotized) *Mr. M/ZIO Mario (unhypnotized) *Miss P/ZIO Peach (unhypnotized) *Mojo Jojo (PPG) (Forced to Quit) *Geoffrey St. John (Sonic) (Quit) *Julie (Puffy AmiYumi) (Quit) *Pandora (AB) (Quit) *Sharbadian Beast (AB) (Quit) *Max Sr. Sr. (AB) (Forced into it) (Quit) *Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) (Quit) *Koopa Troop (unhypnotized) *General Guy (Kicked out) *Green & Yellow Bros (though they're spies) (Kicked out) *Eric (Danny/Ami) (OC) *Fuscia (Dende/June) (OC) *Angel (Digit/Gaz) (OC) *Conner (Grievous/Betty) (OC) *Alvin Stevenson (Snake/Cherry/Mandy) (RDZ's OC) *Damian (Danny/Betty) (RDZ's OC) *Sarah (Danny/Betty) (RDZ's OC) *Jen (Jake/June) (RDZ's OC) *Alex (Jake/June) (OC) *Charles Roberts (Phage/Billy/Sora/Riku/Kairi/ZIO Dawn) (Fellow Author/OC) *Tekna (OC) (Reborn from Previous Death) *ZIO Sailor Moon/Miss M *True ZIO Sam/Mr. S (Sam & Max) *True ZIO Max/Mr. R (Sam & Max) *True ZIO Numbah 2/Mr. 2 (KND) *True ZIO Stitch/Mr. 626 (Lilo & Stitch) *True ZIO Nack/Mr. N (Sonic) *True ZIO Psycho/Mr. P (WFRR) (From Eric to here Disbanded) *Sith/Empire (Star Wars): *Emperor/Darth Sidious *Anakin/Darth Vader *Mammoth Mogul (Sonic) *Ixis Nagus (Sonic) *Mephiles (Sonic) *Shroobs (Mario) *Mecha Tediz (Conker) *Vlad/Vladimir the Deadly/Original Wererat (Nutcracker Prince/Great Mouse Detective OC) *Dr. Facilier (Princess and the Frog) *Father (Toy Version) (KND) *Delightful Children (Toy Version) (KND) (Fate revealed in Operation: INTERVIEWS) *Dr. Blowhole (Madagascar) (from Shroobs to here transferred from Death Busters) *Infantor (AB) *Chameleon (AB) *Iciclia (AB) *Nuclea (AB) *Dr. Cerebral (AB) *My'ord Orus (AB) *Hopper The Chopper (AB) *The Scribe (AB) *Dead Moon Circus (SM SuperS): *Queen Neherina *Zirconia *Amazon Trio (Hawk Eyes, Fish Eyes, & Tiger Eyes) *Amazon Quartet (PallaPalla, JunJun, VesVes, and CereCere) *Flowey/Asriel (Undertale) *UPDATE: Mal (Total Drama) *UPDATE: Chara/Mistress 9 (Cloned) (Sailor Moon) *UPDATE: Black Lady (Cloned) (Sailor Moon) *UPDATE: Roger (American Dad) (minor villain) *Genius Loki Clan: *Dimentio (Former Leader) (Deflected) *Xenotime and Zeolite *Casablanca (Killed by Sailor Mars) *Hackman (was reincarnated as Gene Burrows, may return through Rigby) *Touhiichan (Killed by Sailor Jupiter) *Dummy (is explained in Haruka/Michiru side story) *Kyuuketsuki (one possessing Lyrica Hubert) (is explained in Rini's Picture Diaries/Rini short side story) *Bonnone (Killed by Sailor Mercury) *Ghost Sistern (Killed by Sailor Venus) *Resin (will be in side story based on Rini's Picture Diaries/Sailor Moon SuperS dentist Ep) *Otakura (will be in Rini's Picture Diaries) *Epsilon & Zeta (only joining the Genius Loki clan) (will be in Rini's Picture Diaries) Season 5 (Fate) *Victor Quartermaine (Wallace & Gromit) *Shadow Galactica (Sailor Stars): *Sailor Galaxia (Leader) *Danni Fenton/Sailor Cerium Ghost *Sailor Animamates (Iron Mouse, Aluminum Siren, Lead Crow, Tin Nyanko, Heavy Metal Papillon, Pewter Fox, & Titanium Kerokko) *Sailor Phi *Sailor Chi *Sailor Lethe *Sailor Mnemosyne Season 6 (Fate) Coming One Day... Side Stories (Fate) *Evil Meteor (Maniac Mansion) (Arrested) *Purple Tentacle (Maniac Mansion) *Narissa (Enchanted) *Boogie Man (Billy & Mandy) (Hidden in Fear) *LeChuck (Monkey Island) *Solomon Regret (Author) *People of Australia (though not really villains) (Mix of Blinky Bill & Little Koala) (No Longer Grudges Japan) *Cobra Commando (GI Joe) (Place in Prison) *Koreans (Most exiled from Korea and few killed by Toyland enemies) *Dark Khan (MK vs DC) *General Skun'kape Prime (Sam & Max) (Killed by Maxsychitch) *Girl Stinky Prime (Sam & Max) (Killed by Maxsychitch) *Paiperwaite (Sam & Max) (Became Ally) *Sammun-Mak (Sam & Max) (Killed by Galaxia) *Ramses (OC) (Killed by Galaxia) *Hoagun-Ich (OCs) (Killed by Galaxia) *Charlie Ho-Tep (Sam & Max) (Accidental Suicide) *Chernabog (Fantasia) (Killed by Maxsychitch) *Gnomes (Nelson Tethers: Puzzle Agent) *Voldemort (Harry Potter) *BL Zeebub & Wheez Weasel (Semi-antagonists) (Devil & Daniel Mouse) *Auto (Wall-E) (Currently with Pops) *Mother Gothel (Tangled) *Tanaan Family (BTTF Series) *Sarc, MCP, & Clu (Tron Series) *Former Museum Guards & Kamunrah (NATM) *Edgar (MIB) *Gene Burrows & Family (OCs) (son turned traitor) *Red Queen (Alice 2010 Version) *Saluk (Aladdin) *Zira & Outcasts (Lion King) *Master Xenahort & Vantias (KH) *Morgana & Undertow (Little Mermaid) *Phantom Blot, Shadow Blot, & Blottings (Disney/Epic Mickey) *Duke of Zill (Felix) *UPDATE: Wack Lizardi (Felix) *Davy Jones (POTC) *Hugh Bliss (Sam & Max) *Darth Maul (Star Wars) *Solego (Disney) *Shaman Apsu, Anshar, & Opposito Senshi (SM: Another Story) *Lord of Locusts (Bone) *The Hooded One/Briar Harvestar (Bone) *Chick Hicks (Cars) *Bun-Bun (Underfist) *Boingo (Hoodwinked) *Vector (Despicable Me) *Hal/Tighten (Megamind) *Edgar (Muppets from Space) (Not truly a villain) (Staying with Gonzo's Kind) *GLaDOS (Portal Series) (Currently with Pops) *Agatu (Abu the Little Dinosaur) *Grand Duke of Owls (Rock-a-Doodle) (Shrunk and chased by Hunch) *Hunch (Rock-a-Doodle) (Chasing shrunk uncle) *Pinky (Rock-a-Dooodle) *Tarsil (Bone) *Butch & Cassidy (Pokemon) *Team Aqua (Pokemon) *Team Magma (Pokemon) *Team Plasma (Pokemon) *Team Galactic (Pokemon) *Team Magma (Pokemon) *Professor Zundapp (Cars) *Lemon Car Leader (will be revealed when Cars 2 adaption's done) (Cars) *Wolf (Wolves, Witches, & Giants) (sometimes antagonistic) *Fox (Wolves, Witches, & Giants) (sometimes antagonistic) *El Macho (Despicable Me) *Scarlet Overkill (Minions) *Herb Overkill (Minions) *Balthazar Bratt (Despicable Me) *Dru (Despicable Me) *Lil' Gideon (Gravity Falls) *Northwest Family (Gravity Falls) *Society of the Blind Eye (Gravity Falls) *Bill Cypher (Gravity Falls) *Plasmius Midna (Pokeneo's OC) *Purple Guy/Springtrap (FNAF) *Fredbear (FNAF) *Kim Jong Il (Team America Version) *Long John Silver the Fox (Past Incarnation) (Legends of Treasure Island) *Pew the Rat (Legends of Treasure Island)? (Unknown if just reoccurring or eventual Team Spicer ally) *Lord Boxman & Boxmore (OK KO) *Black Hat & Crew (Villainous) *UPDATE: Orochi (Okami) *UPDATE: Professor Venomous & Fink (OK KO) *UPDATE: Evil Morty (Rick & Morty) *UPDATE: Lord Brevon (Freedom Planet) *UPDATE: Levi Rah & Evil Followers (Killed by KNS) *UPDATE: Tenrybito (One Piece) (Defeated by KNS) *UPDATE: Kitsune (Okami/Naruto) (Foregone Conclusion fuses with baby past Naruto) *UPDATE: Best Fitness Friends/Brute Force Federation (Mario & Luigi) ??? *Witch (Wolves, Witches, & Giants) *Giant (Wolves, Witches, & Giants) *UPDATE: Mina Loveberry (Star vs the Forces of Evil) *UPDATE: Lyric (Sonic Boom) *UPDATE: Toffee (Star vs the Forces of Evil) Category:Information Lists Category:Kouja no Senshi